Meeting You Again
by secretxdream
Summary: !MerlinFreya! an alternative to Series3 Episode13. what happened when Merlin went to pick up the sword of Excalibur? would he really meet Freya again? yes! of course he does!


**Merlin is owned by the BBC(:**

**Okay, I decided to do a brief Merlin/Freya moment, based on series 3, episode 13. This is my take on what could have happened when Merlin went to collect the sword of Excalibur. It's not exactly my best, but I hope you will like it. This is my first Merlin/Freya story.**

It was Camelot's hour of need, and Merlin had one thing he needed to retrieve. The sword of Excalibur, buried at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. During the night, he saw an image of someone so familiar in the water he was given by the Fisher King. His heart pounded against his chest when he saw her, she was still so beautiful. Merlin felt his breath freeze in his windpipe; he had no idea what to believe.

_"You must come to the lake."_ A voice in his head spoke.

Merlin closed his eyes for the moment, the words echoing in his head. Merlin opened his eyes, realising now that he really had to go back to the Lake of Avalon.

_"This is giving me the chance to see you again."_ The same voice said.

The words that were being spoken in his head were the memories of the conversation that he had with the woman in the water. Her name was Freya, and she was the Druid girl he had helped escape from Camelot. But it ended with a tragic result – Poor Freya had been wounded by Arthur, and she died in his arms beside the lake.

Merlin had breathed out, looking to the right. He saw a small boat abandoned there, indicating that he should use it. Merlin used his magic to bring the boat towards him. Clearly he was nervous, because he had one more chance to see Freya again.

Merlin couldn't let the past get in his way, but nor could he pretend to ignore what had happened to him. Camelot was in danger, Uther was trapped, Arthur, Gwen and everyone else were trying to stay alive. He thought of the Knights of Camelot trapped in Camelot, under Morgana's reign, along with Morgause.

Sitting down in the boat, Merlin held his breath. He commanded the boat to move forward, and he looked around. Merlin listened to the sound of the water crash against the wood, which seemed to calm his senses down. Going further across the lake, Merlin felt his heart tighten in his chest; he knew that saying goodbye once again wasn't going to be easy.

A sword started to pop out from the surface, revealing a pale white arm at the same time.

Merlin had noticed this, and his blue eyes went wide. His heart banged against his chest, a smile slipping out of his lips.

The sword and the arm remained there, tipping over so slightly. But then, the arm extended even further up. Out of the water, came a young woman with fairly long, slightly-curled black hair. Her brown eyes glistened like a chocolate fountain, and a heart-warming smile came into view. "I said I would see you again." Freya said. The voice wasn't ghostly, she really was there.

Merlin had still smiled, feeling flushed. "I never doubted you." Merlin admitted. He outstretched his hand, carefully taking the sword in his hand. His hand brushed her hand, and he gasped. Her skin was fairly cold, and Merlin looked at her. "You are real." Merlin whispered.

Freya had still smiled at him. "But I am unable to return into the real world." Freya explained, she did feel sad about this. Breathing out so gently, Freya looked at Merlin. "Merlin we don't have long left." Freya pointed out.

Merlin blinked twice, feeling his heart begin to break up inside. "If there was a way to bring you back, I'd have done it a long time ago." Merlin commented.

"I know, but you already have saved me." Freya reminded him. She clearly remembered their final conversation before she passed on, it killed her inside. "This is how I repay you, and I hope you have a good victory." Freya spoke. She was proud of Merlin, she was glad to see him once more.

Merlin nodded his head, not really wanting her to go. "I don't want you to go." Merlin blurted out. Sadness was there within his voice, trying so hard to not shed any tears, but it was impossible.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Freya told him. She knew herself that she didn't want to leave, but she had no choice in the matter. Freya looked down at the water once more, and then looked back up at him. "They need me back now." Freya said.

"But I love you, Freya." Merlin confessed.

Freya had given him half a smile. "And I love you, Merlin. And I hope one day, we will meet again." Freya admitted. She nodded her head, being confident about this now.

Merlin reached over, touching her hand. He wanted to do one final thing before they parted ways again.

"Merlin, if you want to say something now… You need to be quick." Freya pointed out. She had no idea what he was going to say, if he was going to speak. Freya looked around the area at first, seeing if anyone was around to witness this moment. No. It was all silent, with no one else around.

Merlin had positioned his lips upon her lips, a kiss forming up between the two. It was similar to the first kiss that they had shared, when Merlin and Freya were hiding from Halig. A single tear trickled down his eye, the memories coming back to haunt him.

Freya had felt this connection, making her feel stronger on the inside. The powers of his kiss made her feel like she was living again, but she couldn't return back to the real world – Well, at least not yet anyway.

After a short while, Merlin had pulled away, allowing her to go now. "I hope we do cross paths again." Merlin prayed. He really wished for it to happen so soon.

Freya had given him a good smile now. "Believe me, we will reunite." Freya promised. She started to sink back down into the water, out of Merlin's sight now.

Merlin had witnessed her go back down into the lake, not to be seen again. Well, not for a while now. Merlin had sighed softly, feeling the sadness overtake his body. He had allowed her to, believing that it will be a long time before they do meet. Merlin commanded the small boat to travel back to shore, needing to be strong for the sake of Freya, and for the sake of Camelot.

**Sorry, had to make it tragic.**

**But hey, at least he did get to see her one more time, and to share a kiss(:**

**Thoughts and opinions?**

**Review?**

**I'll love you all forever(:**

**x**


End file.
